Daniel the Teenaged Xenomorph
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: A chestburster stowed away on human base that learned the human language was then raised as a human in a home full of scientists that he called his family. His name is Daniel hes just a teenager trying to live and get a girlfriend. But then the Yautja com


March 27, 1991

Up in the northern Californian mountains, amongst the great red wood trees, the night sky was beautiful. Away from the cities and really anyone at all, something burned across the sky and fell to the Earth below. The crater was enormous but only a faction of the size of the trail it left behind. It was a ship, and it flattened the oldest and tallest trees, and dwarfed their giant size. It seemed to ripped in half, and because it was so far from anyone no one was there to notice as helicopters and armed forces went in to investigate.

This was not the first time the government had heard of Alien forces, and the ship matched some descriptions that had been gently whispered to them over the years. There was a mix of concerns that night, some people going out and screaming this was an invasion. But upon entering the ship they found no one alive, and actually found several humanoid bodies with glowing green blood around an open chest wound. The ship seemed overrun with some sort of organic material that had been carefully crafted onto the ship's tunnels. No living creatures were yet found.

A couple hours later an egg was found. A scientist named Daniel Craig looked at it and a facehugger sprang up and wrapped around him. His scientist friends, who had up to that moment been bullied by the Army and men with guns were suddenly the only ones who could possibly know what was going on.

A few more hours later, Aliens were found, and they killed five men easily. They were locking down the ship, they were getting out their guns, and all the while people were dying. Around that time Daniel Craig woke up and while being tested by his friends, coughed one last time. A Chestburster sprang from his chest, screaming with new life.

Everyone that could see was screaming and grabbing each other, and in all this the Chestburster crawled to the floor and calmed itself down. It quietly looked around as all the grown men around it screamed in terror.

"Someone KILL IT!" a man named Richard yelled.

A man named Matt grabbed the chair he was standing on and tried the squash the little thing, causing it to run out the door and back towards the ship. The scientists sighed, thinking at least it was gone. But the Chestburster, curiously and slowly made its way back to their makeshift laboratory. It went into the ventilation without anyone knowing.

A few weeks later the monsters were finally dying and falling back, the bodies being carefully collected for further study. Many concluded this crash was an accident and not a means of attack, but what to do after all this they did not know.

It was then Richard was flipping through some television channels, between his shift of examining extra terrestrial life forms. And suddenly a monster came crashing down from the ventilation. A small black figure like the monsters he had been studying all this time. It was small and it laid on the ground, and curled into a ball.

He was screaming, it was screaming, and he pulled out a gun.

"Don't kill me!!!" The little alien yelled.

It's words were hard to understand, it's second jaw came out and moved to form the words it had learned over the past few weeks. Though the words were muffled it was obvious to Richard that the alien did speak.

"Please!" The thing tried. "Please don't kill me!"

Now came the question. What on Earth is one supposed to do with an alien killing machine when it can speak?

----------------

Present

Sam Chen was a typical sixteen year old boy. Growing up in the Valley by Los Angeles the world was at his fingertips. A city up there, a town down here, some hills, some theme parks, and a beach, life was good. He was a skater kid, and enjoyed every minute of it. He had so far broken his ankle and arm and a couple fingers. He didn't think much about his future such as college or anything. He liked Quentin Tarantino movies and DC comic books. He enjoyed old school video games like Space Invaders. And he had a group of friends.

He and this group were currently on their way to Laser Tag, for lack of anything better to do. But on the way one of them stopped, Josh.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Rosstin asked.

"It's the house man." Josh smiled.

"What house?" Sam asked.

"You know, the house." Josh gestured towards it.

"Yeah I see a house." Sam nodded.

The house in fact looked very plain looking. It did seem to be a rich person's house, and Sam would not admit it but at least two of his houses could fit in it. But it was white, with a black fence, a second story, and that was it, nothing too fancy about it.

"Dude, that's where the Monster lives." Josh smiled.

Rosstin laughed behind Sam.

"Monster?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Aren't we a little old for monsters?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah, but this one's for real." Josh said.

"My aunt lives right over there, she complains about this house all the time." Rosstin pointed to his aunt who happened to be in the front yard at the moment, and waved to her. "See?"

"What kind of Monster?" Sam was getting interested.

"Auntie!!!" Rosstin yelled. "What kind of monster lives here!!!???"

"What???" She called.

"Dude, shut up, it can hear you!" Josh slapped his hand over Rosstin's back.

"You guys are shitting me." Sam told them.

"No we're not."

"Screw you guys, this ain't funny."

"Dude, there's a monster in there, you don't believe us you can go in and see for yourself!"

Sam stopped and then looked at the house then looked at his friend.

"Shit he's gonna do it!" Josh yelled out.

"Hell yeah I'm gonna do it."

They tried to stop him but Sam had already jumped the fence leaving his board with them.

"Don't mess around with my shit you guys!" Sam warned them.

"Dude, don't die." They replied.

Sam shrugged them off and went straight up to the front door and knocked. No one answered and Sam started back to them.

"A fucking monster isn't gonna answer the door, stupid!" Rosstin was laughing.

Sam sighed and his shoulders shrugged from weight. He held his head back and started for the back yard. The teenage mind not really thinking that this was breaking and entering but merely seeing it as educating the minds of his peers.

The fence was easy enough to jump, and the backyard looked normal. It was just some rich person's house, perhaps they were private as there were no visible windows but still. Sam had surveyed the backyard and was just on his way out when he fell.

It was a tunnel and with his weight he had fallen through. The tunnel was steep and he could not stop himself from falling what he felt to be forever. It was as far as he could tell a pretty wide tunnel as he flipped once or twice as he screamed and fell.

And when he stopped falling he found himself somewhere deep within the house. It took him a few moments to realize he had fallen into a bathroom and was at the moment lying in the tub. He looked up and did indeed see an entrance into a tunnel, but it went straight up and he couldn't imagine anything making the trip back up there.

A sudden fear came over Sam.

The fear increased when he heard footsteps. Not just footsteps, but like, a scurrying sound, like something was crawling around. It came nearer and nearer and then just when Sam and stopped his own breathing it too stopped. Sam sighed in relief, and it came into the bathroom.

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. His voice got caught in his throat and at that moment he felt he was going to die. The shower curtain blurred the monster he saw, but from what he could tell it was much larger than he. It had teeth and claws, and was all together a giant blackness walking along the floor. He heard drool splatter onto the floor and the thing moaned a deep inhuman voice. Sam found himself thinking of the aliens in Halo, and how he had wasted his young life and how pathetic it was he was thinking of Halo in his last moments of his life.

Then a buzzing came, and Sam screamed.

The monster jumped at the noise, and fell, pulling back the shower curtain so the hideous thing could see Sam, and Sam could see it. And the monster screamed as well. It fell to the floor and crawled away and the most either of them could do was scream at each other. It was horrible. The thing was made of teeth. A black figure with an elongated head. It's body looked like bones, it was a giant insect. It screamed and a second mouth came out of its mouth. It too had teeth, and it too screamed.

"DUDE!" The monster screamed. "DUDE!!!"

The monster spoke and Sam stopped screaming.

"What the fuck are you doing in my shower!!!???" It screamed.

The monster spoke English, and Sam stared at it in disbelief. The monster stood up, revealing it was wearing Spider-man boxers, and in its hand was a buzzing electrical toothbrush.

"What?" Sam coughed out.

"What are you doing in my shower!?" It screamed again. "Oh my God, you don't go busting into people's showers like that! What are you thinking!?"

The monster stood and in a hustle tried to put its shower curtain back in place. It ran and put its toothbrush in its holder and pulled Sam out by the arm. It ran out with Sam into the larger room, what Sam assumed was its bedroom, and God it looked just like a teenager's bedroom except for the walls. The walls looked like the monster, in texture at least. Black lining covered the walls and made the room look like the ribs of something massive. But on these walls were posters. Posters for System of a Down the band. Posters for the Transformers movie. Posters for the Matrix. There was a desk and in the drawers were comic books. There was a TV and a Wii and a PS3 and an Xbox. Splashed and scattered on the floor were pants and videogames. There were action figures of various little things. And in the corner a bed.

The monster ran around trying to calm itself down and finally it looked to Sam with an eyeless face, but Sam knew somehow it was looking straight at him with shock.

"What are you doing here?" The monster said calmly.

"Um…I…fell." Sam said.

"Aw…Aw shit, you didn't collapse it did you?"

The monster went into its bathroom again to look at the tunnel. Sam didn't dare move but could see it climbed its walls easily and peaked into the tunnel, its tail with a knife for a tip the only thing left visible.

"Okay, we're good, it seems fine." The monster jumped out. "I've been working on that for like a month, sorry."

The monster smiled and walked past the boy to a fridge.

"What's your name?" The monster asked.

"Sam…" Sam tried.

The monster grabbed a two sodas. It walked just like a human back to Sam handing it to Sam. It's long tail curled around Sam and went to the soda can, it's small knife tip opened the can for him.

"My name's Daniel. Don't call me Danny." The monster said, taking a sip of its soda. It's second mouth came out and took a sip of the soda.

"Your name's Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." It nodded, or he nodded.

Daniel sat down and offered a seat for Sam who still stood.

"What…are…you?" Sam asked.

"I'm an alien." He said so plainly.

"An alien?"

"Like…you know…Superman, or Transformers, or…ET…or that Kevin Spacey guy in that movie, but that kinda left it ambiguous if he was an alien or not, anyway yeah." Daniel said.

Superman and the Transformers were good guys, Sam thought. Just looking at this thing named Daniel made some old instinctive fear come up from Sam. He knew it to be a primitive one that once told protoman to run away as fast as they can or they'll die. Everything about Daniel screamed out killing machine, except for when he spoke. The voice was slurred sometimes due to the second mouth as a tongue Sam guessed, but all in all it sounded human.

So Sam only stared.

"Uh…people don't come down here often." Dan said. "Sorry if you don't like how I look."

"No." Sam blurted out. "It's just…new…for me."

This made the thing smile and wag it's killer tail.

"What kind of alien are you?" Sam tried.

"OH! See, I live with my mom and dad and their friends. They're scientists here, so they taught me and stuff, every week they report to the government about me. As in am I doing well, and how's everything and stuff. See I was born here, and they don't know if I have a home planet, but yeah, that's the kind I am. Sorta ET." Daniel spoke with pride.

"Oh…"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What kind of human are you?"

"…I'm Chinese and White…"

"Oh…"

"I like to skate…"

"Yeah, I can't really do that."

"How do you see? And breath?" Sam blurted out rather rudely.

"Oh, well uh, I have sensors other than eyes as far as mom and dad can tell. And here."

Daniel turned around and showed off these four back spikes that weren't really spikes, but tubes sticking out of his back.

"I breathe through these, and I can breath underwater and stuff." Dan said.

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

Silence fell between the two as no one could quite figure out what to do.

"Dan?" A man's voice called.

"Shit it's mom!" Dan screamed.

"But it's a guy."

"Yeah I just call him mom, come on!"

Dan pulled back his bed to reveal another tunnel.

"This one has stairs, it leads to the front yard. You can't tell anybody, Sam, no one. Or else the government will like, kidnap you or something." Dan said pushing Sam into the tunnel.

"Uh, okay."

"Dan!?" His mom that was a man called. "What are you doing!?"

"Nothing, mom!" Dan yelled out, pushing the bed back.

Sam crawled as fast as he could for he felt it was for his life.

-------------

Rosstin and Josh in the meantime had been playing with their Nintendo Gameboys. The two furiously pressed buttons with their thumbs and little beeps of pain and victory came from the little speakers.

"You little bitch." Rosstin said upon his lost.

That was when Sam emerged, dirty and exhausted from a tunnel in the front yard. He ran through the gate and ran right past Rosstin and Josh.

"Dude, we thought you died!" Josh yelled.

"COME ON YOU GUYS!" Sam was yelling, grabbing his skate board to leave.

"What the hell man!"

"The fucking monster, dude!" Sam was screaming.

"There is a monster?"

"It gave me this god damn soda!" He held up the can as evidence.

--------------

More Chapter may come.

Daniel Xenomorph will be released to the public and will attract some…alien attention as well as human attention. 


End file.
